marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 37
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** ****Henry Pym's Laboratory **** **** **** Items: * * * * | ReprintOf2 = Uncanny Tales Vol 1 34 | StoryTitle2 = The Magician | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A TV studio page and aspiring magician gets a lucky break when he meets a real sorcerer time traveling from the past. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Howard Supporting Characters: * Uncle Bart Races and Species: * Humans | StoryTitle3 = Afraid to Dream! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Inker3_1 = Don Heck | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Jon D'Agostino | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Harry Fiske sits on a lonely mountainside, afraid, and remembers why he is there. Earlier, Fiske is reprimanded by his supervisor at a plant that makes nuclear instruments. He becomes distracted and pushes a control lever that exposes him to radiation. Although the doctors say he is unaffected, he goes home that night and dreams of a boy asking his mother to go to the circus. The next day, the circus is in town, and he sees the exact same boy and mother from his dream. Astonished, he goes home and thinks of money to make himself dream about it. The next day, a telegram arrives saying he has inherited five thousand dollars. Harry is now convinced all his dreams will come true. After testing his power once more by getting rid of his supervisor, Harry spend the day bragging. He plans to make himself king of the world, but when he gets home, he is too tired to focus on it. That night, he dreams of dying young. When he wakes up, he goes to a remote mountain in an attempt to avoid any possible danger and prevent his dream from coming true. 5 minutes before midnight, he think he is safe, but decides to wait until midnight just to be sure. 30 seconds later, someone reports an avalanche on the mountain. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Harris (supervisor) Races and Species: * Locations: * Rainfall Mountain | StoryTitle4 = The Star Raiders | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Jon D'Agostino | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A band of convicts escapes a prison planet and embarks on a reign of piracy. Eventually they are contacted by a race of beings who supposedly never lie and are asked to attack a neighboring world of midgets who is about to achieve spaceflight and they have no weapons to defend themselves with. The pirate captain agrees and tells the crew they will attack the message sender next since he foolishly informed them that they are defenseless. The crew think it may be a trap, but the captain says he has heard that this race never lies. They land on the planet, but are set upon by giants. The entire crew is captured, with only the captain escaping back to his ship. He angrily radios back the neighboring planet demanding to know why he was lied to. His respondent answers "I did not lie to you. You never asked how big we were." It turns out these creatures are the size of mountains and so all other life forms appear as midgets to them. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * , ruler of Planet Zenn Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien races Locations: * Torgo, the Prison Planet * Quo * Zenn Vehicles: * Supply Ship turned Pirate Ship | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = Was Hank Pym Marvel's Afterthought? http://extremisreviews.com/2014/10/14/was-hank-pym-marvels-afterthought/ | Links = }}